Millennium
by Rye27
Summary: They locked us up. Lied about being the firsts. Lied about who created whom. Now we're waken up and we are out for blood. Pre- Ghost World


**Chapter One**

**I Want That Bastard Dead**

**I walked quietly into the tiny town. It smelled like death here. A scent I was so familiar too. I reveled in it. I longed for that smell again but until then I needed to find what I came here for. I calmly walked into a small bar and sat at the table.**

**All the humans seemed to be bustling about over something. Some festival I suppose. I really wasn't in a paying attention mood. I was in a figuring out my own personal issues mood.**

**A man sat drinking at the bar. Rather scruffy with sad blue eyes. He had the scent of death on him. More death than those in the bar with him. I continued to stare at him even while the host asked me if I wanted a table. **

**Then I saw it. The ring. **

**I smirked to myself as the smell over took me again. I felt my body brink at the smell. He reeked of it. The smell I missed so much. That I longed to have all over me again. After seven centuries in a hole in the ground I had missed that smell so much indeed. **

**Almost as much as I had missed sex. Maybe my sad eyed man could help me with that as well. **

**I moved over to him and leaned against the counter. He glanced over at me and I smiled to him. "Hello." I smiled at him looking to the bartender. "Shot of whiskey please."**

**More of a command than a request. The bartender simply nodded grabbing the glass.**

**The blonde haired sad eyed man beside me stared at me. His eyes spoke his confusion as the bartender did as I requested. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"**

**The shot landed before me and I drank it with a smug smirk. I supposed that for this day in age I was a bit young to be drinking. I didn't know much of this world yet. I looked over at him turning and leaning against the counter. My finger moved to trace his jacket sleeve. He continued to stare at me.**

"**You're very attractive," I smiled at him leaning closer to him and inhaling the beautiful scent of death on him. **

"**I think you're a little young for me," He stated taking a drink.**

"**You reek." I stated with a delightful smirk pressing my nose to his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at me. His blue eyes almost as insulted as they were confounded as he backed away from me a bit. "Have I offended you?"**

**He moved and smelled himself. He shook his head still trying to move away but I remained close to him. "I don't reek."**

**My hand rested on his inner thigh and I could feel him squirm at the touch. I smiled. "Of death," I told him nodding off towards the bartender for another drink. His body froze. Again I drank from the bartenders glass. "Why do you reek of death?" He stared at me confused at every word I spoke. I looked directly into his eyes not wishing to make anymore of a scene than I already had. "Come with me."**

**He followed obediently like a little lost puppy. Such a good lost puppy. One that reeked of death. He was certainly a delicious looking man. I had to wonder if he tasted as delicious. **

**We walked out the back door and stood in the alley. It was quiet and no one was around. All too busy with the festival. I pushed him up against the wall. He placed his hands on my shoulders urging me to stop.**

**He stared down at me. The fear in his eyes was exhilarating. "How did you can compel me?"**

**I smiled reaching up and touching his scruffy face. "Now how come you have vervain on your breath?"**

**I pulled his head down and pressed my lips against his. His scruff felt amazing against my soft flesh. My tongue darted into his mouth as he opened his mouth to protest but I continued to kiss him. He didn't seem to understand anything.**

**Had the world forgotten of me?**

**Separating our lips I stared up at him. Now he was truly frightened of me. And I was enjoying him being frightened of me. It had been so long since I had been feared so entirely. . I pressed my body against his. I could smell and feel his arousal and I snickered looking up at him. **

**He was taller than I. Then again most people were.**

"**Who are you?"**

**I reached up, placing my hands on his shoulders I pushed him down to his knees. He grunted but didn't fight back. Either he was too frightened or he was just absorbing information. I didn't care which. I bent down and captured his lips.**

"**Who are you?" I questioned tracing his face with my fingers. "Tell me."**

"**Alaric…" He spoke his name obediently. He stared up still confused as his mouth moved with out his want.**

"**Well," I smirked. "Alaric, I do not enjoy doing certain things to find out information. I prefer you tell me what I want to know. Without me compelling you to do so. Are we clear?" He didn't speak. Simply stared up at me. "Why do you smell of so much death?"**

"**I've had people close to me die recently," He stated as I stared down at him.**

"**This death is the walking dead," I stated. "You smell like vampires." He didn't speak. He didn't look at me anymore either. I brought him to his feet by his throat and shoved him back against the wall. "I'd prefer you just to tell me why you smell like the walking dead." I whispered at him running my hand over his thigh. I smiled grabbing him and spinning him to smash him against the nearby dumpster. It nearly buckled under the weight of the blow. He groaned doubling over. "Do not act like I'm hurting you. That ring makes sure I can't hurt you. At least I can't kill you. Actually I am not sure of that. Maybe I.." I grabbed his arm and broke his arm with one snap. He cried out in pain doubling over and grabbing his arm. "Hmm…that's a curious thing."**

**He stared up at me now terrified. I continued to talk even as he tried to speak over me. "Now. Now." I smirked laying him on his back so I could sit on top of him. The heal of my boot held his broken arm to the side and I pushed down on it. "You smell of death. I want to know why. I can find out any way but I'd so appreciate you being polite and just telling me."**

"**How can you smell it?"**

"**You never get rid of that smell," I told him shifting my weight so I lay on him now, my legs straddling his waist I pushed down with my pelvis. "It's intoxicating." I stated with a sick grin. "Why don't you tell me where the vampire is and I will happily leave you alone." I heard the door open to the alley and I looked up and inhaled deeply. "Never mind."**

**I stood up to look upon the blue eyed vampire dressed in black. He stared at the predicament that we were in and all I could do was smile back at him. "Hello. Can you tell me why he reeks of death?" I kicked Alaric hard in the face sending him to the ground unconscious. I looked down at him and winced. "I really don't remember my own strength."**

"**What the hell are you?" He questioned and I looked back to him as I moved to lean against the wall.**

**I smiled at him. He was very attractive as well. "Really horny." He looked at me completely befuddled. "You're a vampire and you smell like death too. The same death as him but there's an underlining smell. Someone I'm looking for."**

**He moved quickly and shoved me forcefully against the wall so it cracked. I began to laugh and I raised my legs around him and ground against his pelvis as my lips connected and separated from his. Again he looked at me confused.**

"**I told you I was horny," I smirked before wrapping my arms around him to grab his wrist and twist it behind his back. He dropped me and I moved behind him and shoved him against the wall.**

"**You weren't kidding," He grunted. "But if this is your idea of foreplay..."**

"**Do you want me to hurt your friend more?" I questioned him looking back to the crippled up man on the floor. I heard the door begin to open and out walked a girl that looked very similar to an old acquaintance of mine. She smelled differently though. She too looked confused at the situation. "Private party."**

"**Alaric?" She cried out as I threw the vampire into the dumpster and turned and grabbed her before she could move another inch. I pressed her against the wall. Holding her tightly by the throat. I inhaled deeply. She reeked of death and of him as well. "Why do you reek of death?" I questioned her loosening my grip. "Why do you smell like him?" **

**She was shaking. "Like who?"**

**I heard the vampire move and I only glanced to him. "Stop trying to harm me." He stopped all movement and stared blankly at me as I released the girl and stared at him. The girl gasped as he obeyed me. "Why don't you sit like a good little vampire?"**

**He sat down with a grumble. "What the hell?"**

"**An original?" The girl questioned watching the vampire obey me.**

**I laughed. "Close. But that is what I'm looking for. Yes. And you smell like him. So tell me where is he and I will be happily on my merry way." **

"**Klaus?" I nodded at her answer or question sounded like both. "Why do you want Klaus?"**

"**Why does the doppelganger question me?" I hissed at her. I moved over towards the sitting vampire and grabbed his throat tightly. "Don't think I won't end him." I could hear her pleading as I turned and stared at her. "Where is Klaus?"**

**She shook her head. "I don't know. Okay please! I don't know! He was here to perform the sacrifice and then he disappeared! Please don't hurt them!"**

**I looked down at the vampire. "Return to your normal self." He jumped to his feet and rushed to the girl. "How cute. Are you her knight in shining armor?"**

"**Who are you?" **

"**Am I so old that you all don't remember me?" I grumbled at them and gritted my teeth revealing my longer canines. I and stared them all. "When was the last time you saw that bastard?" **

"**We said Michael and he bolted," the vampire told me.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Michael…been awhile since I heard that name. Why do I smell that little bitch Rebecca on you to?"**

"**You can tell who we've been in contact with?"**

**I moved over to the human and expanded my hand above him. Sending the magic through my veins and down through the air into him. I heard as did everyone his arm snap back into place. He cried out as I woke him up as well. He stared up at me and I smirked.**

"**Cute for a human," I smirked looking back to the vampire and dopplerganger. "Of course I can. Why am I not suppose to?"**

"**What are you?" The human questioned softly as he began to get up. **

"**Why do you care?" I questioned him. "Where is Rebecca? I so want to eat her alive."**

"**Who are you?" The vampire hissed at me. "You nothing I've ever seen before."**

"**You're under two hundred years old," I hissed at him and he looked stun. "Show some respect you little pup."**

"**Pup?"**

**I grabbed the man by his fingers and snapped them when he got to his feet. He fell to his knees gain and I bent down and bite him hard on his neck. I heard the girl scream and I drank deeply from him. I pulled away from him and let out a low deep growl. My eyes shifted to their wolf states. "I am one of the three beginnings. I am one of the firsts."**


End file.
